


Above Him the Stars

by Burntblackfeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining, alcohol tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: "What more could he ask? A few flowers at his feet and above him the stars.”





	Above Him the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For Childreninafairytale who requested soft couferre with a side of pining.

Combeferre knew that this was probably a bad idea. He blamed Grantaire. Or more accurately, the Sangria that Grantaire had made.  


He was aware, however, that some of the fault was his own. He knew that his tolerance was almost as bad as Jehan’s. But Courfeyrac had handed him a mug, _a mug _, and given him that smile, and Combeferre had forgotten everything but that.  
__

____

He did know somewhere in his mind that this was probably a bad idea, but he couldn’t really find it within himself to care particularly much. He had somehow found himself lying on a blanket in the backyard, the night was pleasantly cool on his skin and the wine made him feel loose and heavy, sinking into the ground.  


There was also the fact that Courfeyrac was lying next to him, giggling at something and very much _there _.  
__

____

He was sure there was a time before he ached at the thought of Courf, even if he couldn’t remember exactly when that was.  


He was well versed in it now by this point, butterflies hidden in small smiles and downcast eyes. Looks when the other wasn’t watching, late nights and long conversations. He could almost convince himself that he was happy just being his friend. He was, truly. But some days, some days the sunlight filtered through the leaves and kissed Courfeyrac’s skin and Combeferre _wanted _.  
__

____

Some nights they lay underneath the stars drinking Sangria and he wants then too.  


Courf turns to him and his laugh still lingers, his dark skin tinged pink, eyes bright. Combeferre is aware of every inch of connection between the two of them, his skin tingles with it.  


“Tell me about the stars, Ferre.” Courfeyrac asks, shifting impossibly closer.  


Combeferre takes a moment to reboot. “See the cluster of stars there,” He begins, pointing to a V-arrangement in the sky, “The Ancient Greeks thought that these stars were the Hyades daughters. When their brother was killed they were so overcome with grief that they took their own lives. Zeus turned them into stars, to bring the rain in spring as they mourn for their brother.”  


Courfeyrac frowns, curling to face him, “That’s a sad story, Ferre.”  


“Not all sad.” Ferre turns, “They loved each other so much, with everything that they were.” He says softly, “When you love someone like that, you’re never truly sad." He lets out a shaky breath, "How can you be? You’re alight.”  


If Combeferre’s head were clearer, he would recognise the look on Courf’s face a lot faster as the same one as his own. Grantaire’s goddamn Sangria.  


“Am I?” Courfeyrac asks, looking at him through his lashes.  


Combeferre lets his face fall into a smile, “You’ve never been anything less.” And finally, _finally _, they meet. Soft and warm and sweet. Stars falling in on each other, ablaze.__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave me a comment and make my day!  
> My tumblr is burntblackfeathers, come and say hi :)


End file.
